For You
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: Tim is instructed by a young girl he saves to tell all his loved one how he feels about them. The only problem is all of his loved ones are dead or presumed dead. But he writes letters to all of them any way. Except Kon. So Kon does something about it.
1. The letter and the spirit

I don't own Robin(if i did, Kon never would have died...but Spoiler would have)

I MISS YOU.

A simple sentence written on a paper that was torn up and thrown away.

Why was he even listening? "It's not smart to listen to something told to you by a child on a street." But her voice and her eyes. They compelled him to do it. But...to write a letter, to all the people he loved who had died, was to morbid. It felt creepy and strange. Technically the girl didn't tell him out right to do that exactly, but he had no other idea how to tell dead people how he felt. Even though the letter wasn't really working. He grabbed onto handfuls of his black hair and pulled. Why am I doing this?!"

_"Mr. Robin..." the young girl said timidly._

_"Yes?" he said turning towards her. The poor girl had been through a lot today, and he was almost expecting to see her out on the streets in a few years as a vigilante. _

_"Before you go, will you play a quick game with me?"_

_"Sure." _

_The girl's cootie catcher was strange and the message he was given was:_

**Let them know how you feel.**

Of course his mother and father had been easy. And so was Bart's. It was emotionally nerve wracking, but all three letters were written and then burned, as a strange way to send them to his deceased loved ones. But Kon's letter was just to difficult. He sighed and then his stomach growled. " I guess I should eat something." he said as he made his way downstairs.

He was oblivious, like most of the living, to the spirit that had now entered his home. But if he would have known who it was, he may have right away given up writing the letter, and simply said it all out loud, but poor Tim could feel Kon's presence in his house.


	2. Reid and Elizabeth

I don't own Robin

//Kobin\\(1)

Tim sighed as he flipped through channels on the TV. There has not been a lot of criminal activity, and the little that there had been was taken care of by the police. Tim didn't get to comfortable, because he knew the crime rate could change at any minute, but he could relax for the time being. He found some cartoon and kept it on that channel as he grabbed his computer. He looked up recent crimes that have yet to be solved. After sending two e-mails to one of his friends who worked in the Behavioral Analysis Unit about the cases he waited for a reply. Knowing that Reid was scatter brained and most likely wouldn't get the e-mails to the next morning he called one of his contacts in the streets.

"Hey Elizabeth! How are you?"

"Oh, hello Roy. Thanks for calling. Are you still at work?"

"No, I have off, but I still wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh aren't you lucky. I'm almost always working. I haven't had a moments rest since I moved to Gotham. All of my stuff still isn't unpacked."

"Maybe I should come help you."

"No, I got it, I'm strong enough, I've just got my hands full."

"I could stop by tomorrow. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"Oh my! Thank you. But instead, could you send Kate?"

"Sure." Tim said. "She's been kind of busy, and a lot of her clothes were stolen..."

"Oh, well if she can't make it now...Oh! One of my regulars is here." Tim stayed on the phone for a few minutes and then a loud bang was heard.

"I heard a loud noise. Are you okay?"

"Yes, my regular was being a bit mean so I had to slap him."

"You're as strict as ever Elizabeth"

"I have to clean up hun, but I'll talk to you later okay Roy?"

"Sure."

He hung up than shut his computer down. He shut the TV off and decided to take a quick nap. As he closed his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a silhouette. He quickly opened his eyes, but there was no one there. He was to on edge to go to sleep, so he stood up and went to make coffee. "I'm not tired." he said as he sipped on his coffee. He felt as if someone was watching him, but nothing could be detected using his security system. He was wary, and kept his eyes opened as he turned his TV and computer on again.

\\Kobin//

(1) Kobin is the shipping name I have decided to use for KonXRobin


	3. Normal dreams and Abnormal dreams

I don't own Robin

|| k.o.b.i.n. ||

As Tim fell asleep he couldn't help but wish that he and Kon could have had a normal relationship. It wasn't possible, but he couldn't help but wish that they hadn't been born (or created in Kon's case) into a super hero life.

(2)

_" gee, I don't know Bart. Tim wouldn't like it."_

_"Look Kon." Bart said standing in front of his car. "I know Tim's a great kid, and a good steady boyfriend...but I've got a couple of live ones lined up, and what Tim doesn't know won't hurt him."_

_"Gee, I don't know."_

_"Live a little man." Bart said getting into his car. "It's only on date. We're not going to make a career out of these girls. They're lots of laughs and very friendly."_

_"Okay, as long as Tim doesn't find out."_

_"He won't find out from me." The ride was short and Kon was quickly introduced to Cassie and Cissie._

_"Where are we going?" Kon asked._

_"Who cares?" said Cissie. _

_"I like your style." Bart said._

_"And I like yours." Cassie said as she went to kiss Kon. "What you don't think I'm cute?" she said as she smooched him. Bart reprimanded them for being so loud, but during this almost ran over an old man. Cassie had said some harsh words and Kon was obviously turned off. _

_"That man had a right to be angry. We almost hit him!" Kon said angrily. _

_"Where'd you find this creep Bart?" Cassie said looking annoyed._

_"Cool it Kon! Smarten up! So lets go down and watch them race some hybrids."_

_"No, I want out." Kon was dropped off and walked to Tim's house. "Do you have any idea how great of a boy you are, Tim?"_

_"You're just saying that because it's true." Tim joked. "What made you realize it?" Kon passionately kissed Tim._

_"Would you believe two other girls?" Tim looked surprised as Kon embraced him._

_"EEEYOW!"_

_"That's Mr. Wayne." Bart said surprised._

_"That's a shriek of pure happiness." Kon said as he turned towards the disturbance._

_Dick ran out. "You'll never believe it! Daddy just got a letter from Washington. He was awarded the Nobel Piece Prize." So Dick and Mr. Wayne made their way to Washington and left Kon, Bart, and Tim to watch the mansion. They had seen them off at the airport and were heading home._

_"Whoops. Mr. Wayne forgot to take his letter announcing his winning." Tim said looking at the letter._

_"Save it for him." Kon said with a smile. "It could become a famous document._

_"Does Mr. Wayne have to put together his prize?" _

_"Why do you ask Bart?"_

_"Because it says right here he won the Nobel Piece prize._

_"No, Bart it's a peace prize." Kon said taking the paper away from Bart. "That's weird it does say 'piece' prize."_

_Tim crinkled his eyebrow. "And the peace prize is given away in Norway...not Washington."_

_"Aha!" Kon said as he saw the van in front of the Wayne household. "They lured the people out of the house so they could burglarize it."_

_"Er..." Tim said. "You guys wait here."_

_As the first burglar walked out Tim smiled and said hi._

_"Where'd he come from?" The fatter of the two said._

_"I don't know Fatso, I saw all the Wayne's leave."_

_"You must be the auctioneers!" Tim said acting dumb. _

_"Huh?" said the skinny one. _

_"Mr. Wayne was going to auction off some valuables."_

_"Oh, yes we're the auctioneers." _

_"Yeah, Skin here says we sure is." said Fatso._

_"Tell Mr. Wayne we'll get a lot of money for his valuables."_

_"I'll do that, but you didn't get all the valuables!"_

_"We didn't!?" Skin said amazed at this boy's stupidity._

_"Heavens, no. You missed the most precious of all!" Tim said running into the house._

_Both men had to hold back giggles. "W-what would we d-do without you?"_

_"You forgot to take Bruno!" he said coming back with a vicious looking guard dog. The men freaked out and ran into the van. Tim closed the doors. "Which one of you wants to call the police?" he said with a cocky smirk._

_"Tim!" Bart said amazed. "How'd you do it?"_

_"I guess you could say it was a 'peace' of cake!"_

_"Yo! SCRAM DUDE!" Kon yelled. _

_"Yikes! Kon! I'm outta here!" Bart said running away._

_"Konner Kent!" Tim said obviously mad. "I am tired of you scaring every boy who talks to me!"_

_"Well, I'm tired of you flirting with every boy in the school."_

_"Here comes another senseless Kon and Tim argument." Raven said with a laugh. _

_"Yeah. Two minutes after the fight they'll be kissing and making up." Mia said shaking her head._

_"If you're so jealous, why don't we just break up for good!" Tim said walking away._

_"That suits me just fine!" Kon said walking away. "So long you little flirt."_

_"GET LOST, you jealous goon!"_

_"We can't let this happen." Mia said afraid._

_"They're made for each other. They've been together since junior high. We've got to help them patch this up." Raven said as they looked for Tim._

_"I agree!"_

_"We heard about what happened with Kon." Raven said when they found Tim by a water fountain. Aren't you afraid some one else will end up with him?"_

_"He is the captain of the football team, and Bellwood's best athlete." Mia added._

_"Hmmp!" Tim said glaring. "Who would want that over-muscled menace?" he walked away._

_"Hey!" Mia said making a realization. "That's it! If we pretend we're attracted to Kon, maybe Tim will take him back."_

_"Us?" Raven said skeptical. "Attracted to Kon? Come on!"_

_"Sure. We can fake it." Mia said trying to encourage Raven._

_"Urg! My darn locker is stuck!" Raven said pulling on the lock._

_"Let me try." Mia said wrapping her arms around it. "It's really jammed."_

_"Hi girls." Kon said suddenly appearing. "Allow me." He quickly got the locker open. "There. Nothing to it."_

_"Wow." Both girls said._

_"Thanks Konner." _

_"It was my pleasure. By the way both of you look terrific today. See ya!" Kon walked away. As Tim made his way to his class he over heard Raven and Mia. _

_"Gee." Mia said smiling. "Kon can be very charming sometimes. "_

_"And he's very strong." Raven added. "What biceps."_

_This continued throughout the day. Lobo had been bothering Raven and Mia, and Kon had scarred him away. Tim had quickly been informed of this. Kon was carrying Mia and Raven's bags for them when they realized they should act like they liked him in case Mia was near. Of course before they could..._

_"ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Tim said his face flushed._

_"Huh?" both girls said at the same time yet again. _

_"Tim?" Kon said turning to look at him._

_"Kon! I'm sorry!" he said embracing him. "I apologize. I don't wan to lose you."_

_"I'm sorry too"_

_"My KonKon!" Tim giggled as Kon lifted him up in the air._

_"My Timmikins!"_

_"Lets kiss and make up over pizza at your house."_

_"That sounds great!" Kon said carrying Tim._

_"Ahh. True Love." Mia said happily. _

_"I'm glad that's over. Pretending to be attracted to Kon would be to difficult. I think." Raven said her face flushing slightly._

_Mia sighed. "I know what you mean."_

Tim woke up groggily from his dreams. "That wasn't really the normal I was thinking off. He lazily got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen to get some food.

| . K . O . B . I . N . |

(2) these were all dreams.

oh, and this was all rambling crap if anyone has any ideas...a good one might be not doing these late at night. It makes me more prone to writing crapolla.

love to everybody


	4. Mayella and Kon

I don't own Robin.

K O B I N

Kon was sick of it. He really felt like the dreams last night were the last straw. "You're a teenage boy!" he thought angrily at Tim. "You should be having super sexy dreams about your former lover, not one's that seem like they came from some girly romance novel." Kon mentally sighed as he watch Tim get food made. "Ohh...please decided to take a shower." he thought pervertedly. "Or just undress. I miss touching your body. As if obeying this command, after Tim ate he went up stair undressed and took a shower. Kon watched for awhile, but decided he needed to do something about letting Tim know he was hear. It couldn't be to serious, or it would get Tim on edge, and make him think someone knew his secret identity. So Kon took the note out of the waste basket, un-crumpled it, and set it the table where Tim would be able to see it. But this wasn't enough. He would have to get that girl to get him to play with the cootie catcher again. Now Kon hadn't been the luckiest person when he was alive, but now that he was dead everything seemed to work for him. Because a new tenant was moving into the same apartment complex as Tim, and this person just happened to have custody over Mayella Atticus, the little girl that Robin had saved.

Tim had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed when there was a knock at the door. He looked out to see Mayella. He thought about ignoring it, but decided to, because he doubted she would be able to associate Tim with Robin. And even if she did, Tim could always use a side-kick when he got older.

"Hi." Mayella said smiling. "I just moved in. I'm supposed to greet my new neighbors, so would you like to see my cootie catcher?"

Tim blinked then shrugged. "Sure." he said. "Maybe it'll tell me to stop writing."

**Don't forget.**

Tim couldn't help but stare at the result he had been given.

Mayella smiled. "Nice meeting you." she said as she began skipping away. "See you around."

He walked back over to the desk.

I MISS YOU.

The paper was un-crumpled and sitting on his desk. He suddenly got chills. "Today is just to weird. For once I'm hoping something happens, just to get me out of the house."

.k. .o. .b. .i. .n.

Urg...first time bringing Kon into this. My brain hurts!!!


End file.
